


A Little Truth in Every Rumour

by joyster



Series: The Beauty in Imperfection [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, Rumors, Secret Lovers, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyster/pseuds/joyster
Summary: As Water Tribe Ambassador, Katara has been living in the Fire Nation for months. While the embassy was being renovated she lived in the palace and it would seem that it has given the Fire Lord's subjects thewrongimpression... but what's to stop a rumour spurring it's realisation?





	A Little Truth in Every Rumour

**Author's Note:**

> Written For Zutara Month 2015 Day 1: Secret Lovers
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

"Hey Zuko"

She swishes into his office without announcement. Since she took up residence in the Caldera as an Ambassador 6 months prior he's become almost accustomed to her rocking up unexpectedly. It still makes him jump but he hasn't accidentally spilt his ink across the scroll he was reading for months now! She pushes some of the piles of paperwork aside and perches on the far corner of his desk, crossing her legs and looking far too attractive for her own good. Her back arches as she piles thick brown curls on top of her head, securing it with pins and babbling about the heat and how he could stand to be wearing such thick robes when it's so humid. He leans back in his chair and softly chuckles at her.

 _"She's certainly not in thick robes"_ He thinks to himself.

Since the end of the war over 2 years earlier Katara has become something of a fashion icon to the world. While Toph wasn't a fan of wearing anything that couldn't take a thick coating of dirt and movement without falling apart and Suki would generally make public appearances in uniform, Katara was always well presented in generally practical but nice looking clothes. About a year and a half ago (and after a few months of imitations of what she'd wear when on tours of the world being sold and eagerly purchased) she was approached (well, contacted) with offers from a bunch of Fire Nation designers to wear their clothes. She accepted after corresponding with Ty Lee and Zuko discussing the benefits for the Fire Nation economy. To be honest, he'd completely underestimated just how helpful the industry would be in the rebuilding of his nation. With so many people out of work and hundreds of now disused factories and storage bunkers it created masses of new opportunities.  
Currently, Katara was in a, rather risqué by classic standards, outfit with a large triangle cut out of the back of a loose blue silk top, exposing most of her smooth back, and billowing pants in a darker blue. At one point a few weeks back, when she first wore the top, she'd tried to explain the wrappings she wore with the particular garment to him but he couldn't get his head around it. Looking at her made him feel obscenely over-dressed despite the fact he'd already shed three of the layers of his traditional Fire Lord garb.

"Zuko?" He shakes his head and realises he'd completely zoned out staring at her (more specifically tracing the curve of her back with his eyes). She raises an eyebrow at him and he feels himself redden a little.

"Sorry… what did you say Katara?"

She rolls her eyes but laughs, turning herself to face him more. "I went to my residence today and it looks like it's almost ready."

Zuko scratches the back of his neck and says it's great. Honestly it has taken three times the time it ought to've for the Water Tribe Embassy to be prepared for residency; the reasoning behind this being entirely selfish on the Fire Lord's part. He'd missed his friends and enjoyed having company (particularly hers) to break up the constant work of his day-to-day.  
Since Mai left well over a year ago he's felt incredibly lonely. Now that he has a guest he didn't want her to go, even if she was only going a 5 minute Palanquin ride away.

"So anyway, as I'm on my way in I overhear some of the workmen gossiping! I don't care what Sokka says it isn't 'manly discussions of others' personal matters', it's gossiping…" Zuko smiles and she continues, articulating her story with animated gesticulations. "Apparently, they think we're secret lovers! How crazy, right?"

They make eye contact. While Katara's face looks like she finds it hilarious there is a twinkle that betrays her. And Zuko knows he's never been very good at concealing how he feels.

"It's nuts." He replies, forcing a laugh.

"Yeah… so once I get in they shut up and give me a tour and everything and it's all beautiful, thank you so much for it by the way I don't know where you found such a perfect colour paint…" She realises she's rambling and forces herself back on track. "I decided to go to the market afterwards and get some fresh mangoes and while I'm there I hear, would you believe it, the same bit of gossip from a pair of older aristocratic women at a teashop. I'm not proud but I sort of hid and listened to what they were saying. I can't believe it Zuko! They all think we're in the middle of a sordid love affair!"

Zuko burns up and he can't even gather the strength to look at her. He's never told her that he has feelings for her but she surely knows and, evidentially, doesn't feel the same. Simultaneously, Katara is covering her face in embarrassment and irritation.

"You want to know the worst part?"

"There is something worse that people thinking we're together?" He can't help, what he meant to be in jest, sounding like a sulk. She blinks then continues.

"They all think it's because I get off on power. _'She clearly likes the ruling the world type', 'I suppose philanthropy didn't pay well enough'…"_ She attempts to imitate them but it sort of fails with her stroppy mood clear. "They all think because I dated Aang for a while back when the war ended that I only like you for your position as Fire Lord…. I mean, like, if I liked you like that…"

"Yeah… Look Katara, don't listen to them. You're the kindest and most generous person I've ever met, well perhaps after my mother." She smiles softly, leaning over to rest her fingertips on the back of his hand to comfort him and say thank you. "Anyone that has ever met you would know you're not power hungry. Hell you're probably stronger and more powerful than me anyway."

She genuinely laughs giving Zuko the courage to look at her again. As dusk is approaching, the dimming light illuminates her in a soft, warm glow. He felt like he was witnessing a part of her very soul.

After they faced her mother's killer together he'd felt like he knew her… really knew her. Beyond the fronts she puts up and her worries that she concealed from the others. She trusts completely and at this point in their friendship they could communicated without words. Here she was, despite usually being very protected and controlled, completely at ease.

"You'd better believe it, Jerkbender." She replies, punctuating with a punch on the arm as she got up.

"What was that for?" He asked with mock hurt.

"It's how I show affection." She winks and he laughs. "But seriously Zuko it really bugs me that your people think I'm so shallow. I like you because of this" she gestured manically at all of him as he snickered; "you're so good and honourable and care so much. I like you because you help me, understand me or at least try to without putting me in a box… you're just this big considerate goof. I like you because with me you're Zuko first, Fire Lord second. "

She kept going. He could tell it was word vomit by the way her blue eyes widened with every word she said, indicated she was about three steps behind her mouth and trying desperately to regain control of what she was saying. He slowly rose, as to not startle her; gradually moving closer until she's right in front of him looking up into his eyes.

Honestly, he isn't sure who kisses who first. All he knows is that she's there kissing him with just as much fervour, one of her hands tugging his hair out of its topknot (he faintly hears his crown fall to the floor) and the other pressing right over his lightening scar. He pulls her tightly to him, hands wrapped around her small feminine waist, avoiding the bare skin of her back out of respect.

All too quickly it's over and they're staring at each other, both panting and trying to catch their breath.

There is a confused, awkward (particularly on Zuko's part) discussion about what just happened, an assertion that just because one part of the rumour is being realised, doesn't mean the rest would.

They agree that, despite it being kind of crazy, they'd both like to see where they'd go.

They also agree to keep it secret.

"The world isn't ready" she says, "I still get spat at sometimes when I help people in the streets or at hospitals…"

"Besides," he says, pulling her closer, "It's none of their business."

She kisses him again. He holds her tightly and whispers about putting his 'Ninja stealth skills' to good use, you know… sneaking. She giggles and lightly hits him, blushing. He blushes even more and insists he just meant sneaking to kiss and hug her; he would never sneak into her room to do anything dishonourable! Well maybe not never. But he wouldn't... unless she was interested then maybe…

She kisses him on the cheek, straightening her top. "Sit down before you hurt yourself. Goodnight Zuko," She laughs and as swiftly as she arrived she was gone - probably to the gardens to get some bending in before turning in for the night.

\- - - 

He's informed the next day that her apartment at the Embassy is ready for her now.

She moves in two weeks later...

She "accidentally" leaves some of her things in the guest quarters of the palace and has to visit frequently to collect them.

The staff think she's forgetful.

The Fire Lord thinks she's wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie, this one really isn't one of my favourites and I was thinking of doing a rewrite before posting it on here, hence me skipping over it, but I don't have the time right now.


End file.
